The Sanguanod Ch2
by evil12day
Summary: Ghosts only Kagome can see...Has Kagome lost her mind or is she being haunted by murderous spirits? And what is her connection to The Sanguanod? Wooooooo


Kagome, her chest heaving as she panted, flopped in front of the dojo. She rubbed her face, trying to calculate her recent experience. Sango came rushing out.

"MY LORD! Kagome, are you alright!" Kagome wheezed a little, falling into her arms. Things began to get dark as Kagome's eyes closed. She saw a frightening old man waving from the roof.

Kagome opened her eyes, her head in Sango's lap, Kirara licking her face. She was in a dim lit room, Miroku sitting by her side.

"Hey, Miroku, she came to!" They scooted in closer, gazing into her face. Kagome moaned, trying to move.

"Aw Man, you gave us quite a scare!" Kagome rubbed her eyes as they came into focus.

"Where…am I?"

"You're in the dojo, in Yumori. You remember Yumori right?"

"I haven't got amnesia."

"Sorry, just making sure." Kagome glanced around, but Miroku lay her down again.

"You need res-"

"What happened? Where's Inuyasha!" Sango tried to kept the blankets on her, restraining Kagome to the bed.

"He's fine. Now you…you need to tell us what happened."

"But…"

"He's gone for herbs, ok?" Said another voice, it was a tall man who was standing in the corner.

"Kagome, this is the local healer, Shou Wu."

"Hello." Kagome tried to lift her legs, but they remained on the floor. He moved towards the others, careful not to get near to her.

"Kagome, would you please tell us what happened to you earlier?"

"What's going on? Ungh-I can't move my legs!"

"Miss, please, focus on the problem at hand."

"WHAT PROBLEM! Fine, you want to know? I just had a little scare, that's all! Now will somebody PLEASE tell me wh-" Kagome stared at her legs, which were heavily bandaged. Little blood splotches dripped from the cloth. Kagome reached down, feeling the rough cloth, but that's just it, she couldn't feel anything. Her eyes enlarged, tearing, as she looked at the people in the room. Shippo was hiding behind Sango, he began to whimper, shaking until Sango touched him.

"Shippo…"

"Miss, I will tell you everything you need to know, but first, it would help if you told us what happened. Something scared you?" She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"So," he glanced at Sango and Miroku, his face grey and grim, "You say the old man…melted?"

"Look, I know how this sounds, but that's what happened!"

"If you will…excuse us, for a moment."

Sobs came from the door, and a few yelling moments, but that was all she could make out. They came back in, looking uneasier than before.

"Kagome," coughed Sango, "Are you SURE that's what you saw-"

"I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP! I'M SERIOUS-"

"The man's name is…Shou Zhen Wan…Kagome..that man died 127 years ago."

Kagome froze, her eyes widened. He Died. He Died 127 years ago. His name was Shou Zhen Wan. Zhen Wan….Zhen Wan….

"Do you see why we're worried? Well...anyways, Inuyasha should be here any minute. Get some sleep ok?"

"Wait! What about my legs?" The others grumbled and Shippo begun to cry. Sango left also.

The man unraveled to bandages to reveal…her legs. Her legs had slash marks all over them, bloody and raw. 1 word was written all over: Sanguanod. And worse, the marks weren't made by a knife, but by nails. Finger nails. Kagome knew now of the others fears.

"You…you think I-?"

"Kagome, what does 'Sanguanod' mean? What is it?"

Inuyasha walked in, gagged a little, then shoved a little bag into Sango's hands. He sat beside Kagome, brushing off his pants.

"From what the locals say, it means 'Walk Of Blood'. Past the cemetery, there's a valley where nothing ever grows, they call it The Sanguanod. It used to be a place where the ancients buried their dead, a catacomb of some sorts. A family called the Zhen Wan built their Mansion over the burial grounds. Every one of the Zhen Wan died, and no one can explain why. People say it's cursed or something…" He glanced at Kagome's legs before they were covered up. "Shou Zhen Wan was the last family member to die, got burned alive in the basement…"

They all watched her, intently, but fearfully. As if they were expecting Kagome to say something. Burned to death…his flesh melted…

Kagome could hear them talking, all day, all night. Asking questions like, "Has she ever acted this way before?". Inuyasha sat there against the wall, staring into space. Kagome turned over.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You…You believe me…don't you?"

"Kagome…are you SURE you saw what you saw?" Kagome glared at him, turning back over.

"You should stay here tomorrow anyways."

"What! Why!"

"Cause we're going…into the Sanguanod to hunt for the bandits." A chill went up her spine.

"Why do you care anyway? They're just bandits."

"Yeah, but I hear they have shikon shards! Besides, you'd be too scared anyways."

"SIT!"

"GAHHHH!" He slammed against the floor. He growled than cursed her, setting himself up again.

But he was right, was he ever. For she WAS scared. She could see the old man's face staring at her through the window, his yellow eyes, his melted skin. She clamped her eyes shut, hoping to fall asleep.

She didn't.

It was early morning as the group began to pack up. Sango tied her hair up and Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. The healer ran out hollering, followed by many nurses.

"pant I tried to stop pant her!" They turned to see Kagome striding out towards them, her legs thoroughly wrapped.

"Kagome-"

"Look, guys, I'm fine! I thought about it, and you're right! I was probably seeing things . Maybe an animal or something." Rightttttt, an animal that can write.

"No you're not." Scolded Inuyasha, "You shouldn't go to the place that you carved on your legs, that's just dumb."

"INUYASHA!" Screamed Sango.

"WHAT! I DID NOT carve my legs! Besides, I'm fine now! I can handle it!"

"Right, sure you can, and you won't see the dead old bag again?"

"INUYASHA!"

"NOOooooooooooooooooo! God, you're SO immature!"

"Bitch."

"YOU GUYS!"

They turned to Sango, whom was turning a bright red.

"Kagome, are you SURE you want to go? A nurse would be glad to take care of you while we're gone."

The people nodded, begging her with their minds to come back.

"Nope. Let's go already ."

Not that it would matter anyways. The nurse supposed to "take care" of her just HAPPENED to die last night. Just died, no foul play.

------------------To Be Continued…------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey again. This is the second one..duh. I hope that I'm improving on the story, it's going to get more interesting, I promise .

This Story is Sponsored by:

GRIMM INC.

The Owner and Creator of "The Sanguanod" and GRIMM INC.: Lady Grim or evil12day or Miss Lawrence.


End file.
